Transformers: The Ride from Heck
by Diamonds and Bones
Summary: Sunshine Rookie is the ultimate Transformer fan. That is until her best day turns into her worst as she enters Transformers: The Ride at Universal Studio. The fighting is great until you're the one attacked. I got inspired after going on the ride five times. Here's the link if you haven't gone on it: /watch?v vgqWr5gYb4Y


Hands bound and a laser pointed at my forehead, I kneeled inside a top secret base awaiting my fate … _hey Universal, do you think I could get a refund on the Transformers: The Ride I just went on?_

To sum it up I'm fragged.

Bottom line. My dream vacation has turned into an endless nightmare.

And as I kneel in my cell all I can do is file a complaint or in better words a HELP ME NOW! SOS. But I doubt it will reach anyone who could rescue me. In fact, I can't move my arms, my writing hand is a gnarled mess of flesh, and I do not have a paper and pen to write with. So I'll do it in my head, to the only audience I know, myself, because Primus knows that if they removed the tape they used to silence me I would be belting out my story.

Before I begin: I'm not dead. I mean the ride's been vaporized, which I will explain later and I guess I'm missing, presumed dead… but, Mom and Dad, I am not dead. Hopefully I'm delusional, but I'm still kicking.

So… let me backtrack and set the scene. California. Universal. Transformers: The Ride. The date was August 4, 2015 and I had already deemed it the best day of my life. Coming from a humdrum town in upstate New York; fun consisted of Netflix and walking around the smallest mall in the world. In fact, this was the first time I had gone out of state that is if the people who have taken me hostage have not already crossed the border of California.

But I digress.

My name is Sunshine Rookie and let me tell you I'm a HUGE fan of Transformers. Emphasis on HUGE. I'm the kind that instead of saying heart says spark and on my phone contacts, instead of writing the people's names I write down Transformer's designations… and then fangirl when I receive a call from Optimus Prime a.k.a. the math tutor.

The main reason why I wanted to go to California was: I'm a huge fan of Transformers, and as soon as I saw the ride at Universal I knew I had to go. I mean it was 3D and you fought beside your favorite Autobots! It was like Primus was telling me himself. It was that powerful. And I managed, my hard work in the form of five months of begging and a report card full of all A+s.

So anyway, my parents went on their first vacation, which really wasn't a vacation for my dad because he had a board meeting in Los Angeles, while my mom and I went to Universal.

After a 30 minute drive through Los Angeles traffic, I entered Universal and made a beeline for the ride. My mom was doing business calls and didn't come, which was good as I was breaking out in nervous laughter. I had gone in the singles lane of the ride, which was much faster than the family ride, and after fifteen minutes of waiting I could already see the cars loading people in and out. _I mean who wants to wait 50 minutes in the family line? I would've exploded in anxiety!_

I was first in line waiting for the next car and I was to the point of being sick with excitement. I had had enough with the little videos which featured Wheelie (who sounded like Tom Kinney and didn't rhyme) Evac, and a fatalistic Siri (who said goodbye instead of good luck), as they went over the safety rules and talked about how we needed to defeat the decepticons, which played on screens that hung from the ceiling as you waited for the ride.

Anyway I stood at the threshold, when suddenly Evac, which looked like a plastic, blue Barbie car and had "doors" that opened upward like a Lamborghini pulled up.

"HURRY, HURRY!" yelled a Nest army worker (a.k.a. ride operator)

Unfortunately, just as I was about to leave I noticed that a metal hand held camera was laying on the ground in front of me. I scooped it up, noticing that the lens was shattered by a strange crystal that had lodged into the lens and when I looked closely at it I saw a pulsing blue light.

Holding the camera in my hands, I jumped into the front row of the evac.

"RAISE YOUR HANDS!" Yelled the "Nest worker."

I quickly tucked the camera into my pocket as the bar came down. The last thing I heard was the Nest soldier yell, "good luck!" before the car began to pull away.

 _I would definitely need that._

The car moved and I saw a very fuzzy army building with a splattered Autobot symbol on the wall.

 _Wait that can't be right!_ I looked to my left and saw the other passengers sporting black thick-rimmed glasses. I did a mental face slap as I realized that in all my excitement I had forgotten to listen to directions and put on my 3D glasses. Without the 3D glasses the autobots and decepticons on the screen in front of us were blurry. I tried to reach for my pocket, while at the same time trying to look at the screen, as a blurry Optimus Prime ripped a fuzzy Ravage apart. My hand hit the bar instead of the pocket where I had put the glasses along with the camera inside.

 _Who in the pits would make this bar so tight?_ I wasn't fat, just extremely tall, (6 feet 3 inches) and my super long legs were scrunched together in the car causing the bar to press down onto my legs, so hard that I couldn't move them.

 _This cannot be happening!_ I thought and tried to jab my hand under the bar with enough force to make my hand bleed.

The crowd oohed loudly and I looked up. All I saw was a fuzzy green wall with spray paint and Evac yelling, "we're trapped!" I scrunched my brow in confusion before suddenly the person next to me yelled, "Ravage is alive!"

 _Wait, wasn't he ripped apart?_

I looked at where he was pointing and saw a sleek, black form in the corner of the room… and it wasn't fuzzy at all. _That's weird… it's like I'm wearing the 3D glasses._ Without warning the cybercat jumped and everyone screamed in surprise as the car shook as the cat landed. I blinked. The cybercat looked really, really, real and 3D… almost as if I could touch it, before suddenly it opened it's fanged mouth and it hissed, "WHERE'S THE ALLSPARK!"

I screamed in surprise, and Evac didn't answer, but instead the tram did a quick jerk as it moved to the left. Ravage's legs fell underneath him and it hissed in surprise. I almost laughed but then a second later its talon shot out, tearing through my handle bar—and into the flesh of my arm.

I screamed as if a burning metal rod sank into my flesh, my scream blending in with the rest as at the same time a blurry Optimus Prime and Megatron appeared trading blows

"HELP ME! HELP ME!" I yelled, my arm screaming in agony as the cybercat latched on. "RAVAGE IS ATTACKING ME!"

The boy next to me yelled back, "Shut Up! This is just a ride it's not real! If you keep moving, I'm going to report you!"

The car stopped and Optimus punched Megatron in the tanks. Ravage let go. My arm throbbed in pain, my wrist was dangling in an unnatural position and blood was poring all over my white dress. I was howling like a wounded animal, and everyone gave me dirty looks, some sympathetic, before returning to the screen. Ravage tried to regain balance preparing to attack me. I struggled to get out from under the bar, which now felt like a movable weight. Ravage must've unpressurized the safety bar when it was perched on it because now i could get my legs free. The cybercat lunged at me and with suprising flexability, I kicked the thing right in the snout as it was bending down for the kill.

My legs screamed in pain as it hit the sharp pointy metal of the cybercat. Ravage yowled as it fell off.

"What are you doing?" said the person next to me, before my bloody arm hit his face.

People began to scream at the sight of my bloody arm. I quickly jumped out of the car with a sense of urgency and panic of a man fleeing a burning building.

In the five seconds it took me to escape, I heard and saw from the corner of my eye the wall crack, light and plaster raining down and suddenly I saw the real, not fuzzy Megatron appear. Like fuzzy Megatron in the background, the real Megatron raised its arm and a missile flew.

I screamed as I fell and the world turned black.

A/N I got inspired by Transformers: The Ride. It was awesome. Also, I edited it. I now know not to post stuff at 1 in the morning. :)

August 5, 2015 Pacific Time Zone

Stay Awesome

DB


End file.
